Upon a Stormy Night
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Terra x Riku] It's dark. It's storming. Everything Riku hates. He just wants it to be -over-, but then he returns and everything is okay.


**A/N: **My half of a trade with _Dawn of Chaos_, who asked for Terra/Riku and provided a couple prompts for me to use. This one stuck out the most, hence I used it, and a part two might come out of it ... but for now, I think it's done. I hope she and others who enjoy this pair like this.

**Warnings: **WAFF, Male x Male relationships, possible OOCness, and many others.

**Pairing: **Terra/Riku.

* * *

><p><strong>Upon a Stormy Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since he was freed from Ansem's control, free from the darkness that once gripped his heart in an iron grasp, Riku wasn't fond of nights like these. Branches pounded the windows, the wind howled, and the ocean made angry noises as it smashed against the rocks. He never admits it to Sora or Kairi, but he'd rather not be alone when the weather was this bad, but here he was, sitting in his little house away from others, alone.<p>

It was dark despite it being early, thanks to the storm, so Riku thinks it would be a perfect opportunity to get some shut eye. However, even with that thought, he yelps when a rather large branch smashes against his window, the sound not unlike a gunblade going off. The silver haired boy curls up against himself and shudders, clenching his eyes shut. _Go away go away go away-_

It was times like these where he wishes Terra would finish whatever the hell he was doing. The older man was a little secretive; not that Riku minded, but sometimes he found himself worrying out of his mind. Terra was recently freed from the darkness himself, having been possessed by Xehanort for eleven years, so Riku forgave himself for being more than a little paranoid about when his boyfriend was gone for more than a day.

Lightning cracked against the skyline, followed by a loud boom of thunder. His body visibly trembling now, the keyblade wielder bit his lip and buries his head in his knees. _Just a few more hours and this'll be over. C'mon, Riku, tough it out. You've been through worse than this!_

While that statement held true, Riku knows it's because of what he's been through that he's almost terrified of being alone on dark nights. He was fine when someone (namely Terra, but Sora or Kairi were good too) was with him, but alone, he let his true inner child shine through. He'd hide under a blanket or curl into himself, something that he was sure many would find pathetic. _I don't care I don't care just make this stop—_

Riku is so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't register the click of a door opening or the mumbled curses. However, he _does _hear footsteps which cause him to shoot up and back up against the wall. He summons his keyblade, just in case it was some kind of heartless or Nobody, but he visibly relaxes when he recognizes the body shape.

"Terra?" Riku says, his voice hardly above a whisper. The figure comes towards him, and for a second panic overthrows Riku again, but familiar arms wrap around his body with a murmur of "you're safe now". The keyblade wielder sighs in relief, wrapping his smaller arms around a muscular body and buries his face in the junction of Terra's neck and shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"Business," Terra replies easily, one large hand reaching out and smoothing silver locks with a tender touch. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now; you don't have to be afraid."

Riku huffs; despite the terror he felt moments ago, he wasn't ready to admit it. "Yeah, sure," he mumbles against his boyfriend's neck, nuzzling it slightly before moving his head to stare into familiar eyes. "Is everything okay now?" he asks. He figures he knows what the business was; Aqua and Ventus were still nowhere to be found, and Riku knows that Terra wouldn't give up until he finds his best friends.

"Not yet, but it will be. They're out there somewhere," Terra replies, solidifying Riku's line of thinking. "I'll worry about it later," the brunet murmurs after a few seconds of silence pass. "You're my top priority."

Riku feels his cheeks flush as they always did when Terra says things like that with such finality and affection in his voice. He moves his head to its previous position, sighing in content when Terra wraps his arms tighter around him and hums a song. It was one that the older man said his master taught him when he was still a child at the Land of Departure, and it was always something he seems to use when Riku was upset about something.

The keyblade wielder mumbles incoherently and breathes out a loud puff of air. The storm was forgotten at this point, as all he could focus on was the steady hum of Terra's voice and the fact it was lulling him to sleep. His eyelids fluttering, Riku lets out another content sigh. He could stay like this forever, but he knows he can't. Terra has to find Aqua and Ventus, while Sora and, by default, him, have to go on another adventure in the not distant future, judging by the letter King Mickey sent a few days ago.

"Stop thinking so much," Terra reprimands, pulling Riku away enough so that he can gently place a kiss upon a furrowed brow. "Just go to sleep. We'll figure the rest out as it comes."

Already feeling the pulls of sleep, the silver haired boy mumbles a response that's incoherent even to him and yawns before letting his tiredness wash over him like a warm duvet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin(?). <strong>_


End file.
